A research facility may request and obtain blind panels of sera from NCI, from patients known to have or not have cancer. These panels are subjected to one or more tests at the facility and rated as benign or malignant in each test. A statistical analysis is then performed to determine whether a given test, or any combination of tests, has predictive value in general or for a given subgoup of cases. It is the intention of Ebon to provide programming and statistical/analytical assistance to the NCI in order to facilitate the evaluation of the favious diagnostic procedures used.